


Scarf

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knits Charlie a scarf, but doesn't think it's good enough. Charlie disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the holiday challenge at the LJ community "adventchallenge". Prompt is "seasonal clothes". Also covers the "cooking for someone" square on my cotton candy bingo.

Draco didn't realize he was counting the stitches as he went, but Charlie did. He smirked, leaning against the door jam between the sitting room and the bedroom with his arms crossed. It was kind of adorable, really. His eyes were tense in concentration and his arms were unmoving as the needles bobbed in front of him, almost finishing the scarf he'd started. Charlie would have happily watched all night, but when Draco started bobbing his head in time to his counting, he lost it. He started laughing.

Draco froze and he looked over with wide eyes. "Uh--"

Charlie waved his hand and joined his lover on the couch. "It looks good."

Draco flushed and finished the stitches. In a few minutes time, he ended the spell and handed the scarf over. "There you go. A new scarf."

Charlie smiled and ran his hands along the length. Red and gold were woven throughout with bits of green and silver and it was soft to the touch. Charlie gamely wrapped it around his neck and lifted his head. "Well?"

Draco blew out a heavy breath. "It's horrible. Give it back--I'll start it over."

A wrestling match ensued, each of them struggling to keep the scarf, but Charlie was not above tickling Draco until he was begging for it to stop. Charlie grinned and waggled his eyebrows, leaning over Draco as they hung off the couch. "I win."

Draco wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms. "Unfairly."

"Sore looser."

Draco grumbled and pushed at Charlie so he could sit up right. He glared at the scarf in Charlie's hands. "It's really bad. It should be burned."

Charlie leaned down and kissed Draco's nose. "I like it."

Draco rolled his eyes.

~~~

"I still cannot believe you wore it!" Draco hissed the next week as they arrived at the Burrow for Christmas dinner.

Charlie adjusted the scarf with a smile. "It's very warm and matches my hair."

"Clashes with it, more like," Draco said under his breath, looking away.

Charlie shook his head fondly and knocked on the door. Bill opened the door with a grin. "About time, you two. George was getting anxious, waiting for you. Come in, come in."

Charlie took Draco's hand as they entered. A chorus of greetings engulfed them as they hung their coats and took their shoes off. Charlie kept the scarf on, much to Draco's horror. He blushed and hoped no one asked.

"Presents!" George called. The kids yelled in agreement and jumped around him as he sat on the floor near the tree to give out presents.

Draco was pulled into Charlie's lap as he sat in the only available seat. The usual jumpers were handed out and Draco, though he already had received two from previous years, was still awed that he was considered part of the family, enough to receive a jumper.

"Now, see," Charlie said, holding up the jumper. "Yours is just as good."

Draco groaned and shook his head. He offered to get the next round of drinks and found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen cooking up a storm. He got out a tray and put the glasses on it. "Thank you for the jumper."

Mrs. Weasley waved his hand. "It was nothing dear. I don't have much to do anyway, not with the kids all gone."

Draco mixed drinks and poured wine. 

"I see you completed your first project," she said quietly.

He flushed. "I...yeah. A scarf. For Charlie."

"That's good," she said. "It looks nice."

"It doesn't," Draco moaned. "I dropped seven stitches and the rows are uneven and--"

A spoon clattered and he turned hurriedly, worried. But she was instead, giving him a _look_ , hands on her hips. "And Charlie clearly adores it for the gift it is, seeing as how he's wearing it right now."

"Because he's being kind to me. It's really awful--"

"And something you made from your own two hands," Charlie said from the doorway. "It's perfect."

Draco buried his face in his hands. The silence that fell was almost deafening until there were steps crossing the room and his head was being lifted up. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and pulled at the jumper he had put on immediately--he always had felt it wouldn't be polite to not to.

"I dropped a stitch on this one, you know," she said. She smoothed the sides of it and patted it. "Ron's has a stain on the back--just a light one. I tried to get it out after Arthur tripped and spilled his tea on it. These things happen." She took the scarf from Charlie and looked it up and down. "This one is perfect, Draco. I'm sure you redid it several times before Charlie caught you."

He didn't. Really. He hadn't.

She gave the scarf back to Charlie and turned to Draco. "Come on. You're the only one of the kids really interested in these things--let me show you how you'll know when a turkey is done cooking."

He looked helplessly at Charlie, confused, but Charlie only shrugged with half a smile on his lips.

~~~

Draco sleepily looked around the table, curled into Charlie's side. Charlie was discussing something that sounded like dragon regulations, but Draco couldn't follow. He sighed and snuggled in closer. Charlie rubbed his arm, never pausing. Moments later, however, he was dropped a kiss on Draco's temple.

"All right?" Charlie asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah." He played with the ends of the scarf, frowning. "It's really okay?"

"Perfect," Charlie affirmed. "Before you know it, you'll be knitting one for everyone for Christmas." He chuckled softly. "And making Christmas dinner for everyone."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I think I'd rather just knit you one and keep Mrs. Weasley in a job making this big a meal."

"Fine by me, love. Fine by me. So long as you're happy." Charlie paused nervously. "You are happy, though, right?"

The scarf wasn't perfect, it was barely fine, and the pudding that he'd helped with definitely had had too much salt in it--though no one had said a thing--but it was all okay. Draco smiled. "Yes, happy."


End file.
